


Другая семья

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Драбблы с феста "Фанфик в один абзац" [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil





	Другая семья

Настойчивый аромат хризантемы раздражает ноздри и память. Когда-то у него едва хватило денег на букет из цветков, увенчанных массивными багряно-красными шапками, и он с колотящимся где-то в горле сердцем ждал свидания… ну или он считал, что свидания, а она все не шла и не шла, заставляя нервно перебирать пальцами жесткие стебли, спрятанные за спиной. Чуть ли не единственный раз в жизни он пришел на встречу раньше срока и теперь не знал, куда себя деть в ожидании. В голову помимо воли лезла всякая чепуха. Она появилась, сияя глазами цвета спелой вишни, но не успел он сделать и шага навстречу, как вокруг стали собираться их одноклассники. В ее руках оказалась стопка листочков с одинаковым текстом. Обманутая надежда вонзилась в сердце тупой иглой, и он молча уговаривал себя не терять лицо перед всеми, благо копящиеся в уголках глаз слезы не были видны за защитными очками. Символ на его спине жег сквозь одежду. Невыносимое бремя и неугасимая уверенность. Веселый голос вырывает из воспоминаний, и женщина с темно-карими, как спелые вишни, глазами подает чашку. Бледно-серые лепестки хризантемы светлеют среди золотистого настоя. Он делает большой глоток и давится: горячий напиток обжигает язык. Женщина смеется, встревоженно качает головой и тянется к нему, а с другой стороны тянется мужчина с копной непослушных пепельных волос. Они в две руки стучат его по спине, пока дыхание не возвращается. Мужчина устало трет веко над своим правым глазом. Левый, как всегда, надежно скрыт. Это тоже – часть их прошлого, которое они молчаливо обходят в разговорах. Слишком многое им пришлось разделить. Он засиживается в гостях допоздна. Женщина рассказывает ему об успехах младшей дочери в искусстве лечения, а мужчина пересказывает недавно прочитанный роман с весьма фривольным содержанием. Он слушает с улыбкой, которая ломает паутинку шрамов на правой стороне его лица. Только когда свет за окном из золотистого становится алым, он покидает гостеприимный кров и возвращается к себе. Надеясь, что однажды ему будет к кому возвращаться.


End file.
